Crashing into You
by captainsemma
Summary: CS AU: After finally escaping Regina's imprisonment, a shipwrecked Emma Swan finds herself rescued and brought aboard the Jolly Roger by none other than the infamous Captain Hook.
1. Freedom

**A/N:** Thanks for the great response to this! If you want to be the first to see the updates, follow me on tumblr! (**captainsemma**) Thanks so much for reviewing and following this :)

**Link to Chapter 1: **

post/90865265855/cs-au-after-finally-escaping-reginas

* * *

Only in her dreams does she get mere glimpses of what really happened that night.

Sometimes two unfamiliar faces popped into her mind: one, a woman with hair as black as the feathers on a raven's back; the other, a man with blue eyes that would put the sky to shame. That was all she remembered of them—the people she assumed were her parents—before hearing their echoing screams in her mind.

They had died protecting her.

The rest was a blur—so had the past 18 years been, in a way.

Living with Regina (if you could call being imprisoned 'living') was purely hell—but at the same time, it was the only life she had ever known.

So as Emma ran away from the castle, her hands clammy, her heart racing, a victorious smile sprouting on her face, she felt more alone and afraid than she ever had in the damp, dark jail cell that she had called home.

Although she had planned her escape for over a year, carefully mapping out every detail and working out any kinks that might come along the way, she truthfully hadn't given much thought on what she would do afterwards.

How would she support herself? Where would she stay? How could she protect herself? Would she be able to evade capture again? What if Regina found her? Would it be all for nothing?

Emma internally warred with herself, pushing back any thoughts of doubt or uncertainty. All she could think about now was how to get off this damned island.

Ducking into an alleyway, she stripped off the guard's armor that she had stolen off the unfortunate soul who had gone to give her the daily meal of stale bread and pungent cheese. Regina's militia had to have realized she'd was gone by now, so she knew she had to exercise caution. Now barefoot and wearing nothing but a long dress that resembled a burlap sack and a blue cloak, she sprinted down the alley, her feet making thudding noises on the cobblestones.

The smell of salt and rotting fish wafted towards her, reminding her that she was one step closer to the sea. To her way home. To freedom.

Emma quickly peeked around the edge of a butcher's shop to check for any guards that may be looking for her down by the water's edge. The only person around was a shriveled-up beggar, who was doing no harm by sitting underneath a nearby weeping willow.

She composed herself, trying to slow down the pounding of her heart, keeping her eyes locked straight ahead as to not draw any unnecessary attention to herself. As she passed the beggar, he spoke, his voice hoarse and small.

"Spare a coin for the poor, girl?"

Emma kept walking, not wanting to look at the man she was refusing help. Guilt flowed through her, but she couldn't stop now that she had gotten this far.

A strong hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to cry out and whip around to face her assailant.

A seagull called out a warning before flying away.

It was the beggar, all right, but his face told a different story. This man was not old or homeless, and _certainly _not helpless. And his name was Sidney Glass. Regina's right hand man.

Sidney's deep voice rang out, his hand having moved to her wrist in a tight grasp, preventing her from going anywhere anytime soon.

"Regina would be disappointed in you, Emma, if she could see you right now." His voice was dripping with venom, making Emma's blood run cold. Something about his smug demeanor told her that he was right.

Another voice from behind the pair reached Emma's ears. It belonged to someone Emma thought she would never see again: the evil Queen herself.

As if sensing Emma's fear, the she-devil let out a bitter laugh that sent shivers down Emma's spine. Emma didn't dare turn around to face her.

"You think you can run from _me_?" Regina was so close that Emma could feel her breath on her neck. She knew this was the end. There was no one to save her; nowhere she could run. Her plan had failed. _She _had failed.

Emma heard an intake of breath as Regina opened her mouth to say more, but her attention was immediately redirected to Sidney, who had let out a strangled scream and was now looking down at his chest. Both Emma and Regina followed his gaze to see an arrow piercing through his heart.

With one lingering look at Regina, Sidney Glass crumpled to the ground, to reveal a figure standing in the shadows.

"You." Regina's voice could instill fear into the hearts of men. Hell, it could make her feel like she was falling into a bottomless pit.

Emma couldn't see his face, but the stranger stood still, saying nothing.

"Come out and face me, you traitor. You _coward_."

Regina took a few steps and was now in front of Emma, giving her a clear shot to jump onto the sailboat that was just about to leave down by the docks. But something familiar about this man made her stay.

As if on cue, the figure stepped into the light, looking at Emma and commanding, "GO!"

_Graham. _

Her only friend in the world: a guardsman who had joined Regina's forces two years ago. He was the one who had convinced her to run away in the first place.

Taking one last look at his face, hoping hers conveyed the overwhelming amount of gratitude she felt for him, Emma ran like hell, jumping onto the sailboat, ignoring the captain's yells of protest.

After emptying her pockets and begging the old man to take her to the mainland, he agreed and they continued on in silence.

Emma watched from afar as somehow, Graham managed to hold off Regina, with all of her power and magic and strength. She swore that if he made it out alive, she would find him and take him with her. She would come back for him one day.

...

The full moon shone down on the water that night, casting an eerie glow on the ship below. The waves silently lapped against the edge of the boat. Emma stood on the deck, looking out at the endless expanse of sea before her, wondering if this was all a dream. To think that her escape had only happened just hours ago. _It's the calm before the storm_, she thought.

Just then, lightning shone down from the sky, sending an earsplitting crack through the air not too far from where she stood.

_I didn't mean that _literally, Emma thought bitterly. But something told her that this was Regina's doing.

Rain poured down in sheets, soaking both Emma and the old captain in seconds.

The waves were no longer calming and beautiful, but rather huge, dark, and menacing.

"Hold on, lass!" the man shouted; a wave crashing over the boat just then, nearly knocking Emma off her feet.

When she glanced back to the helm of the ship, she found it empty, panic filling her lungs. The had been washed overboard. He was probably in the water, gasping for air—or worse. And it all her fault.

Once again, she was all alone. In a fit of pure desperation, Emma ran to the front of the ship, grabbing the wheel—not to steer it; there was nothing to steer towards with all the fog and rain clouding her vision—but simply to have something to hold onto.

Emma heard a low roaring sound to her left. She began to look for the source, but she saw it too late. Her eyes filled with terror and her face blanched as she prepared for the impact of the huge tsunami-like wave rushing towards her.

It struck the ship like a bolt of lightning would, setting the port side ablaze. It was magic, there was no doubt, which meant...

_Regina. _

The ship was sinking. She had lost. All of this had been for nothing. The planning, Graham's sacrifice... all of it.

It was then that Emma dove overboard, knowing she had no other choice left.

The icy cold water almost sent her into shock, but she pushed herself to swim to the surface, her lungs begging for air. She managed to reach the surface despite the violent sea around her, grabbing onto a piece of stray plywood to stay afloat.

And that was the last thing she remembered before the ship came crashing down on top of her. Everything went black.

* * *

**Next on Crashing into You...**

We meet Captain Hook and the rest of the crew on the _Jolly _and find out exactly what he plans to do with our runaway...


	2. The Storm

**A/N: follow me on tumblr (captainsemma) if you wanna see the different graphics I make for each chapter and if you wanna be the first one to read a new chapter! Or not, either way :)**

**Link to Chapter 2**: post/91114710753/cs-au-after-finally-escaping-reginas

* * *

**Previously on Crashing into You:**

_Emma barely manages to escape the evil queen's clutches, only getting away when Graham kills Sidney and holds off Regina. After bribing a sea captain to take her to the mainland, the two sail away, only to be caught in a devastating storm that can only be Regina's doing. The captain is washed overboard, leaving Emma to fend for herself. After a rogue wave sets the boat alight, Emma jumps off the ship, nearly drowning before she clings to a piece of driftwood. Ultimately, the already-sinking ship crashes down on her._

* * *

Hook woke up with a pounding in his head. After years of drinking it, he still wasn't used to the rum. Or what it did to him.

He chuckled to himself as he pushed himself out of bed, gingerly rubbing his temples, thinking of all that he had thought he'd seen last night. Or rather, _thought _he'd seen.

Surely, his mind had been playing tricks on him.

Never once in all his years as a ship's captain had he seen a wave that large—or so... un-wave-like.

Judging by the smell in the air and the low grumbles of his crew above deck, there _had _been a storm. Luckily they had stopped at the nearest port, or surely they all would have been washed out to sea.

...

_After stumbling out of the tavern, Hook took in a deep breath of air. For some reason, the voices and the music and the tight spaces had made him feel almost nauseous. He glanced up at the full moon, the only truly serene part of the night sky. Rain violently pelted down on his skin, coming down in sheets and soaking him to the core. It had been nonstop for a while now, but still, he had never seen it like this before._

_After inhaling the salty scent of the ocean and calming his nerves, he decided to head back inside before someone came looking for him. No one needed to see him like this, he reminded himself. _

_But a bolt of lightning not too far off caught his attention. _How could something so beautiful be so dangerous? _He thought, wondering where this sudden philosophical revelation had come from. _Must be the rum.

_But something else veered his attention away from the lightning. It couldn't be real._

_A wave, larger than he had ever seen, yet not a wave at all. It took the shape of the gaping maw of a large beast, filled with rows of razor-sharp fangs. He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
_

_In front of the wave—was that a ship? A small sailboat, with one sail and barely enough room to hold a handful of people, sailed just in front of the wave, almost as if the wave was the predator and the boat its prey._

Whoever was on board would never make it, he thought.

_The wave was almost upon them, his mouth open, wanting to shout to them, to warn them, to do anything he could to help those poor souls. _

_Didn't anyone else see what he saw? Was he losing his mind?_

_His eyes stood unmoving, frozen in terror as he watched the monstrous tidal surge crash into the boat, causing it to burst into flames—no, that wasn't normal. None of this could be real. _

_Hook narrowed his eyes, swearing he saw a tiny figure jump off the boat after the wave hit. But that was impossible. No one could have survived that. He searched for a bobbing head in the water, but there was nothing but the vast ocean and the full moon in the sky. _

_The ship sank out of view, the water sizzling where the burning planks met the sea. An eerie silence settled over the water._

_The back door of the tavern swung open with a bang, causing Hook to quickly avert his eyes and whip around to face Smee. Smee was drunk off his ass by the looks of it, quietly (and off tune, he might add) singing 'A Pirate's Life for me'. _

_Smee's glassy eyes met Hook's as he shot him a sloppy smile. _

"_Cap'n," he slurred, hiccupping like a fool who'd never been drunk before, "I've been lookin' for you everywhere. Sparrow's gone and broken his nose and a fight's broken out."_

_Hook grumbled, wondering if his crew would ever learn._

_Casting one last look back at where the sailboat had been, he finally went inside._

...

"Cap'n!"

Smee's recognizable voice drifted to Hook's ears, and gods be _damned_, that man was loud. His head pounded like the drums in a marching band. It could've bee the hangover talking.

Hook didn't even bother to answer; he just went on deck to see what the panic could be about.

Every single one of his men was perched over the starboard side of the Jolly, looking at something in the water.

_It better not be sirens, _was all he thought, already in a foul mood.

Yet no one was jumping overboard. And there was no singing to be heard. _What the hell could they be looking at?_

Before telling them to all get back to work, Hook decided to see what all the commotion was about in the first place. Pushing his way past a few burly sailors, Hook made his way to the deck and peered out onto the open waters, squinting under the harsh glare of the sun.

Finally, his eyes spotted it: a figure lying facedown, draped over a piece of wreckage. He couldn't tell if they were alive or not. The blue hood draped over their features made it almost impossible to see if it was a man or a woman.

Something clicked in his mind. _Could it be...? _He pushed the thought out of his mind, still watching the limp person in the water. _No. No one could have survived that storm. _His mind drifted to the person he had sworn he'd seen jumping overboard. _Could it be a coincidence?_

Forcing himself back into reality, Hook barked orders at his men.

"Back to work!"

His eyes were still trained on the hooded figure when he pulled Smee back by the back of his collar.

"Not you, idiot," Hook growled. "You've got some work to do."

Smee flashed the captain a nervous smile, playing with his sleeves.

"Use the dinghy. Go retrieve..." he paused, gesturing to the form in the water. "...Them," he finished with a sigh.

Smee tugged that stupid cap of his over his ears.

"There's no point in dragging up the body if we're only going to dump it back in the water." Earning a harsh look from Hook, Smee nervously added: "Sir."

Hook rolled his eyes and took a step closer to his first mate. "I didn't ask. That was an _order_," he spat.

Smee let out a strangled squeal, nodded quickly, and scurried off to go drop the dinghy in the water and retrieve the body.

Hook watched as Smee rowed out to the piece of plywood, rolling over the unmoving form. Hook still couldn't see their face clearly. Something inside nagged at him.

Smee, for one, looked shocked as he observed the person lying on the driftwood. They were slowly heaved onto the dinghy by their arms—Hook wondered how Smee survived as a pirate when he had so little strength.

Slowly but surely, Smee rowed back to the Jolly Roger, adjusting his red beanie ever so often.

Hook observed the passenger, looking for any signs of life.

After the tiny boat was hoisted on board, Smee pulled the captain aside, once he had set foot on deck.

"Before you look at them, please, sir, you need to know something."

Hook's patience was growing thin.

"Out with it, Smee!" he whispered through gritted teeth, quickly glancing around to make sure they weren't drawing any unnecessary attention. Most of them seemed to be pretty disinterested in the new guest.

Smee gulped, his voice cracking. "She's alive."

Hook was about to pull Smee up by the collar, wondering why her being alive would be such _clandestine _information—when the words hit him.

_She. _

'It' was a girl. A woman.

Assuming she was who he thought she was... No. There was no possible way she had jumped. Let alone survived.

_If the men knew that an unconscious woman was aboard the Jolly... _There was no telling what they would do. And for some reason he felt strangely protective of this girl. Maybe he respected her audacity and determination to survive. Maybe it was because he had witnessed the event that ended up bringing her aboard his ship. Still, it was strange. He had to admit he felt some strange connection to her.

It was no coincidence that a strange girl ended on board the _Jolly Roger_ the morning after he witnessed a disaster that left him wondering if he was losing his mind.

Realizing he had taken too long to reply, Hook cleared his throat and told Smee to distract the crewmen and direct them to the bunks.

"Fifteen minute break courtesy of the captain! You're all to go to your cots... and rest!" Smee yelled, earning strange looks from those on deck.

_As if I would ever do that, _Hook thought, sending Smee a murderous look.

"Go on!" Hook bellowed, shooing them like flies.

The deck was cleared out in a matter of seconds, leaving Hook and Smee alone.

"Make sure all of them stay put," Hook ordered, sending Smee scurrying off down below.

Hook then hoisted the lass off the dinghy, flipping her over on the floor to check for a pulse.

What he saw surprised him: she didn't look like an average bar wench who would sleep with any man who looked her way; nor a street rat who was used to begging the rich to spare a coin. Aside from her clothing, she looked well taken care of.

Her skin was pale and her lips blue as the cloak she wore, but he imagined them to be rosy when she wasn't, well, half-dead. Her hair was a golden color, fanning out around her like a halo. She was beautiful—he had to admit.

Scrunching up his face at his strange thoughts, Hook pressed two fingers to her neck, finding a weak and fading pulse.

He hoisted her over his shoulder and dragged her downstairs into his quarters, gently laying her down on his bed. The tenderness he showed with her surprised even himself.

Quickly drawing away from her sleeping form, Hook rummaged through his cabinets until he found a somewhat clean rag. He grabbed his flask and poured some rum on the piece of cloth. Hook then dabbed it on the scratches on her face, hoping that perhaps the alcohol would keep them from being infected. He didn't know much of medicinal practice, so he hoped he hadn't screwed it up too much.

He took off her cloak as well, fearing that the soaking-wet garment might drop her body temperature to an all time low. He felt as if she had been brought to him for a reason—one he was still unsure of—and wouldn't let her die at his hands.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes sprang open—they were an enchanting green, he noticed—her body convulsed, and she coughed up water, her eyes widening in fear when she spotted him.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

_Well she certainly didn't waste any time, _he thought with a smirk.

The girl scrambled away from him, backing up against one corner of the room, her eyes watching him warily.

"Relax, love, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hook eased back into his chair with ease, unashamedly enjoying her fear.

"Answer my questions," she repeated firmly, a fire brewing in her eyes.

Hook pursed his lips before speaking, admiring but not appreciating her brashness.

"My name is Killian Jones. But you will call me Captain," he said with a smug smile.

He lightly scratched behind his ear with his hook, chuckling silently to himself as her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**Next on Crashing into You...**

_Hook and Emma get to know each other, resulting in him realizing who she actually is. This changes everything..._


	3. Just Emma

**A/N: **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT RESPONSE! 94 FOLLOWERS AND COUNTING WITH ONLY 2 CHAPTERS? I'M HONESTLY SO AMAZED AND HAPPY AND JUST THANK YOU! Keep reading and make sure to check me out on tumblr to get the updates before anyone else and to see the graphics I make for each separate chapter! **captainsemma.**

**Link to Chapter 3: post/92378886008/cs-au-after-finally-escaping-reginas**

****ALSO**: **I've decided that I won't be updating until there are **_at least 15-20_ total reviews** (bc they're my motivation).

* * *

**Previously on Crashing into You...**

_Hook witnesses the sinking of Emma's ship, brought down by a wave that could only be sent by Regina. The next day, Smee brings a figure floating in the water aboard, who is revealed to be a beautiful young girl—Emma. After being taken care of by our dear captain, Emma wakes up, grateful to the man who saved her from an untimely death. That is, until, she realizes who he is._

* * *

Captain Hook.

She had been 'rescued' by one of the most infamous villains in the realm—according to Graham. She needed to watch her tongue, which might prove difficult. Rumor had it he had killed for less.

Emma's mind wandered as she thought of the determination and pain in Graham's voice as he had commanded her to leave.

She brought herself back to the present, hoping Hook hadn't noticed her drifting conscious.

It was just her luck. Escape one villain, run straight into the arms of another. She wondered how literal that thought actually was. How had she even survived? How had he managed to get her onto his ship—if that was even where she was?

"Tell me your name." The tone of his voice made it sound like he was asking a question, but she knew it was more of a command—and he might not ask so nicely a second time.

Emma's green eyes drifted to his blue ones—his hypnotizing blue eyes, she noticed—no. She needed to stay on track. Find a way off this ship. She had managed to evade capture courtesy of _the _Evil Queen, so this shouldn't be too hard. _Right? _

She had taken too long to answer. His face remained curious, yet impatient. And—was he smirking?

Emma scoffed to herself, disgusted by his flirtatious attitude and cocky grin.

"My name is Sasha," she said, looking him straight in the eye, hoping he didn't catch her hesitation. The less he knew about her, the better.

He lifted his eyebrow so high she thought it would come right off of his forehead.

"You're lying."

He said it as if he had no doubt. _How does he know?_

Emma said nothing.

Hook leaned back in his chair, still keeping both eyes on her, grabbing a bottle (of rum?), unscrewing the top, and taking a swig, later wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his loose black shirt.

The shirt was fairly transparent, and Emma couldn't help but let her eyes trail up to his chest. She hoped he didn't notice. God, what had gotten into her?

"What's your real name, _Sasha_?" he asked mockingly, casually brushing a water droplet off of his hand. As it landed on the wooden planks with a small plop, Emma sighed, knowing there was no point in lying to him. He could see straight through her—maybe even literally, she thought embarrassedly, wondering how translucent her dress had become.

"Emma." She glanced at the bedding, not wanting to meet his eyes. If there was one thing she had learned throughout all her years at Regina's castle, it was that she hated losing. And she sure as hell wasn't winning this battle.

"Emma," he repeated slowly, testing her name out.

The name rolled off his lips as if she were a goddess.

And she liked the way it sounded. And she hated herself for it.

"Do you have a surname, _Emma_?"

He breathed her name like a breath of air on a winter's day. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

Her eyes darted to his for a quick second, fretting that somehow, someway, he knew who she was. And if that were the case, then he would take her back to Regina...

"Just Emma," she said nervously.

Hook pondered this for a moment, finding it strange that she wasn't lying. The girl—Emma, he reminded himself—didn't have a name to call her own? Did she not have a home? A family that was missing her?

_Perhaps she didn't_, he thought, a pang of sadness hitting him. He swatted away the feeling quickly, wondering what had come over him just then.

"You're a..." Hook paused. "...An orphan?" He tried to keep his tone delicate, but judging by the look on her face, she felt differently.

Emma saw something that she could've sworn was recognition flash across his face and linger in his eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

Even so, her jaw tightened visibly and she sat up straighter. How dare he act as if he were better than her, just because her parents didn't want her?

"At least I'm not a p—" she began to snap back, before he abruptly stopped her.

"A what?" He retorted sharply. "A thief? Marauder?" Emma noticed as his eyes darkened and his usual smug attitude disappeared, replaced by a hardened, impassive look. She had obviously struck a nerve, she just didn't know why. _An eye for an eye, pirate._

"I prefer... entrepreneur," he finished, a glint in his eye that made Emma squirm, flashing her a grimace-like smile.

"I don't care what you are," Emma spat, suddenly standing up and facing him, keeping her chin held high. "I want off this ship."

"Well, you at least owe me one thing," he said, standing up and looking down at her with those blue eyes of his.

The arrogant persona was back, Emma realized, half-relieved and half-annoyed.

Emma narrowed her eyes, her voice filled with venom. "I don't owe you anything, _Captain_."

Hook narrowed his eyes just as she had done, mocking her, letting out a small, bitter chuckle. He suddenly took her chin between his fingers, inching closer to her until his stubble was tickling her ear.

"Don't forget who had the _decency_ to take you off that piece of wood you were floating on and drag you onboard this ship."

Emma nearly laughed in his face as he leaned back. "I would've rather stayed afloat that damn piece of woodthan be aboard a ship of... what do you call yourselves? _Entrepreneurs_?"

Emma knew that she was going to far. She was pushing his buttons, wanting to see what would truly send him toppling over the edge.

The two were standing barley inches apart when Emma saw the fire that raged behind his eyes. She could tell she had _really _gotten to him, and she liked it. He stood there, speechless, and she stared at him, almost daring him to say another word.

His eyes flickered down to her mouth for less than half a second before he took a step back from her, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Whether you let me or not," she finally said, "I'm getting off this ship."

Emma whipped around, prepared to walk out the door and maybe even dive overboard, when his voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, love."

Something in his voice stopped her from going any further.

Emma whipped back around angrily to find his back to her, whilst he sat on his chair and fiddled with his flask.

"And why, might I ask, is that?" she hissed, just about ready to wipe the smug smile off of his face.

"If you think you can handle one hundred burly men who would be... let's say: _more _than willing to spend a night with a pretty lass like you, than by all means, be my guest. Go right on ahead."

Emma's face paled. She hadn't thought that through at all.

"And where were all these men when you _so heroically _brought me onboard?" Emma asked heatedly, her voice quieter than it had been before.

Hook finally turned around to face her, no sign of a smile on his lips.

"What do you take me for, Emma?" he asked, glaring at her. "I may be a thieving pirate, but alerting my crew of the presence of a b—"

Had he almost called her beautiful? He questioned himself, wondering what had caused him to say that. Not that she wasn't one, but it felt wrong to say something like that to a girl he barely knew.

No, that wasn't it. He had called many girls beautiful. There was something different about _her_.

He stopped himself and backtracked quickly, hoping she didn't notice. "...of a woman like yourself, an unconscious one at that, would be..."

The gleam returned to his eyes.

"...Bad form," he finished, watching her face carefully for a reaction, looking up at her through his lashes.

Emma huffed in annoyance, wondering why _he _thought he knew anything about 'good' or 'bad form'. He was far from a gentleman.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground, slowly asking him, "So, what sort of favor _do _I owe you?" she said, coming to realize that he didn't have to have stopped her from going out into a group of men who would have gladly hurt her in ways she didn't even want to imagine.

"At least tell me how you ended up half-dead in the middle of the ocean_, Just Emma_."

Emma had barely opened her mouth to speak before he interrupted her.

"And don't even think about lying to me," he said quickly.

Emma closed her mouth and began to speak again. "I was running from someone. My ship went down. I made it out alive. That's all you need to know."

It was vague enough to be true, but not specific enough for him to be able to turn her into Regina's black knights.

Hook thought about her reply for a moment, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"That wasn't quite..." he waved his hands around, searching for the right word. "...Satisfying. I'd prefer the whole tale from beginning to end."

Emma hesitated, wondering if she could trust him. On the other hand, if she wanted to make it to the mainland, she knew she had to tell him. She sat back down on the bed and began to speak.

"I've been imprisoned my whole life." Emma started out slowly, not sure which parts to include and which parts to leave out. Regina's name would most likely fall into the latter category.

"Well, up until yesterday," she clarified. "I managed to escape onto a small ship before a storm overtook me and I was washed overboard."

Hook was leaning forward, quite interested to see if her tale matched up with what he had seen last night. He clasped his hands together and pressed his lips to his knuckles, listening intently.

"Were you washed overboard, or did you jump?"

The question took her by surprise; there was no doubt about that. _How does he seem to know everything about me?_

Suspicion flowed through her veins, but she figured that a defiant and independent man like himself wouldn't even submit to someone as powerful as Regina. At least, she truly _hoped _that that was the case.

Her eyes narrowed only slightly, watching him closely. "I jumped, but—"

Hook's laughter showed disbelief, but his face was another story. Was that admiration Emma saw?

"I knew it," he muttered to himself.

Although Emma worried that he might be _slightly_ crazy, she didn't shy away or back down.

"Knew what?"

He looked at her again, wondering if she would even believe him. He had to try.

"Last night, I witnessed the sinking of a ship. One that I still refuse to believe was real. Or rather, refused." He paused, the scene playing out in his mind.

Hook described the monstrous wave that had overtaken the small ship, and the figure he'd sworn he'd seen leap into the waters below.

Emma remained speechless.

"Well, I can tell you one thing," she finally said after a long silence.

One of his eyebrows quirked up, urging her to continue.

"You're not as insane as you think you are."

_So it _had _been real, _Hook thought to himself, scratching his chin.

"And how did you manage to survive? Or escape in the first place?"

Emma realized that his tone was no longer sarcastic or patronizing, but instead earnest and fascinated.

"I had some help along the way," was all she said. She tried to shut out images of Graham fighting Regina, imagining the pain he felt when she finally won and he closed his eyes one last time...

"Emma."

Hook's voice fished her out of her thoughts, something she silently thanked him for.

His eyes slowly searched hers, wondering where she had gone just then.

He repeated his question now that he had her attention.

"Who exactly are you running from, love?"

Emma's eyes flicked up to meet his for a brief second. Something in his voice made her want to trust him. She swallowed nervously, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Her name... is Regina."

The confession hit him like a tidal wave.

That wasn't possible. He surveyed her again, wondering if it could really be true. She looked just about the right age. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? She had been locked up by Regina. She had no family to call her own. What were the chances?

By what he had heard of them, Emma had her mother's stubbornness and her father's bravery. Not to mention her mother's beauty.

Ideas raced through Hook's mind. A victorious gleam sprouted in his eyes.

This girl was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the lost princess.

**Next on Crashing into You...**

_After realizing who Emma is, Hook vows to take her home in exchange for the bounty offered by her parents. Emma, of course, is clueless pertaining to her true identity, and thinks Hook is taking her to the shore out of the goodness of his heart. _


	4. The Reward

**A/N: **Yay! The longest chapter yet! (3,600). I got a little carried away :) ANyways, I'm posting this a bit earlier than usual because I'll be off on vacation for the next 10 days! Leave any questions in your reviews, PM me, or even go on anon in my tumblr! (which is **captainsemma** if you haven't been paying attention :)) I hope you enjoy the chapter and of course you never have to, but my goal is to have _at least _10 more reviews (which would bring the story up to 31). Thank you all soooo much for reading and I'm amazed at the response! Have an awesome summer :)

**Link to Ch. 4: **post/92752528438/crashing-into-you-4

* * *

**Previously on Crashing into You...**

_Hook interrogates Emma, getting bits and pieces of her escape, resulting in the realization that she _was _the figure he saw jump from a ship that soon sunk to the bottom of the sea. She eventually reveals to him that it was Regina, the Evil Queen, who she was running from. And that could only mean one thing... she was the lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming._

* * *

Hook wanted to laugh for the first time in a very long time.

He had just struck gold with this girl—literally.

Snow White and well, _King _Charming, he guess he had to call him now, had been searching for their daughter for years—almost twenty, if he remembered correctly. There had been countless search parties sent to find their precious princess Emma, who had been stolen from them by Regina herself not a day after she was born.

Yet no one seemed to be able to find the rumored castle where she was being kept. Even a brave few ever managed to, they wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. All of Regina's fortresses were crawling with hundreds—even thousands—of heavily armed guards, spies, and magical barriers that prevented anyone from getting in or out.

Which brought up the question: how exactly did a young girl like herself manage to escape?

_I had some help along the way. _Her words echoed in his heads. _From who, exactly?_

His mind drifted back to the thought of Regina's prison. _That must be why no one's collected the reward yet, _he thought, his entire body buzzing with excitement.

_The Reward._

Immediately after Emma's kidnapping, Snow and Charming had offered up a reward that no man could refuse—a lifetime's supply of gold along with 5 of their finest steeds. Horses didn't seem like much to most, but Hook knew their true value. They would sell for a hefty amount to any royal horse snobs that wanted to impress the King and Queen. Either way, the reward certainly was generous.

And to think the princess had stumbled onto his ship...

If only they knew that he had their daughter in his possession.

After expressing his sympathies to Emma, who sensed a change in his disposition, he excused himself and raced out the door and up to the deck, patting Smee on the back with a smile on his face.

Smee smiled back nervously, unsure of why the captain was suddenly in such a good mood. He went along with it nonetheless, asking what had him in such a good mood.

"Set sail to Argentum, Smee. I need to send a letter."

...

Emma found Hook's reaction very strange indeed. It was almost as if he was happy to hear about her imprisonment. _Figures, _Emma thought.

A few crewmembers walked past the Hook's quarters just then, muttering something about 'Argentum.' Emma didn't know much about the outside world, but she did know that it was the largest city on this side of the Enchanted Forest.

Were they going there? Why?

Hook walked back into the room just then, sitting down and pulling out a bottle from one of his desk drawers.

"What's this I hear about going into the city?" Emma asked him hastily, watching his face for a reaction.

"I'm visiting an old friend."

It wasn't a lie, Emma noted, but it also wasn't the whole truth. She had always had a thing when it came to lies. (And so did he, apparently). Warning bells always went off in her mind when someone told her one. She didn't want to pry and end up angering him, his sudden good mood being the sole reason. But she was so damn curious. She wished she knew what he was up to.

Noticing her delayed response, Hook added on, "I'm taking you home, darling."

Emma scoffed, partly offended because he knew that she had no one, partly surprised because he was telling the truth.

"You wouldn't." her voice was unwavering and eerily calm as she looked him straight in the eye.

Noticing the shocked expression on her face, Hook waved his hands around and explained, "No, no, no, nothing like that. I'm not taking you back to Regina. I'm taking you somewhere _far _better."

"Well then, are you deaf or do you like to piss me off for fun? I don't _have _a home."

God, she wished her voice hadn't cracked when she'd said it. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

But he did.

"Oh, and who told you this?"

He sounded so sure of himself.

"Are you saying that Regina was lying?"

Hook stifled a laugh. "You're questioning whether the woman who captured you and supposedly murdered your parents has lied to you?"

_He barely knows the half of it, _Emma thought bitterly.

"And here I thought you were one of the smart ones," Hook finished with a smirk.

Emma's mind was whirling. She felt sick to her stomach. Why hadn't this occurred to her before? Could her parents really be alive?

"If my parents are alive, why haven't they come looking for me?"

Emma's voice sounded so sad, so empty, encompassing years of loneliness and bitterness all into one sentence. Hook suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch her; console her. _It wasn't for lack of trying, love, _he thought.

Guilt. Was that what Hook felt right then? No. He was in this for the money. Why should he care about some girl he had just met?

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Hook tried to ignore the guilt flooding through him by telling himself that she would be reunited with her parents soon enough—well, depending on if the offer they presented was to his liking. If he told her the truth now, she would surely go running off to find them, not giving him a chance to ask for ransom money from the king and queen. Plus, who knew? Having someone as bold as she was beautiful aboard the Jolly might be fun.

After a moment of silence, Hook stood up from his chair, pointing out that extra clothing was available in the cupboards to her left.

"Dinner starts at dusk. Be there before the rats decide to make a meal out of you."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed as he left the room. He may have been taking her home, but she didn't have to like him.

...

After donning a light dress with a sand-colored top and a brown skirt, Emma managed to muster up the courage to go above deck and have dinner. She didn't know what the men's reaction to her would be, and she felt herself shiver a little when she realized she felt a bit scared.

She opened the door to the captain's quarters, fumbled her way down a dark hallway, walked up a few planks of wood that could barely pass for steps, and found herself on a level just above the main deck. A few more steps down... and she was finally visible to the crewmembers.

The moment she set foot on the deck, everything went quiet. The only sound to be heard was the gentle lapping of the waves against the ship's hull.

Emma froze at the bottom of the steps as all eyes landed on her. She noticed mostly longing looks, while some of them looked absolutely animalistic. Emma glanced around to see where Hook could be, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. _Not a good time to disappear on me, asshole, _she thought with a flare of anger.

The peaceful silence was quickly ruined by the sound of a voice coming from one of the men—which one, Emma couldn't quite tell.

"The captain brought a whore for us?" The other men laughed heartily, causing Emma's fists to clench up in anger. She was _no _man's 'whore'. "And who says 'e's not a good man, eh?" the sailor continued, talking to no one in particular, earning another round of laughter from his crewmates.

_But... wait. If they think I'm a wench, then surely, Hook must have been telling the truth about keeping me hidden. _Wherever he was, she wished she could thank him.

"She's off limits." The gruff voice coming from directly came almost as if on cue. 'Thank the gods for Hook' was soon added onto the growing list of thoughts Emma thought she would never have.

Emma flashed him a appreciative look, and in response he averted her eyes.

Every single man on deck quickly diverted their eyes, receiving their captain's message loud and clear. _She was not to be messed with. _The low hum of conversation soon reached Emma's ears, causing her to release the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in.

Hook now stood in front of her, watching her carefully.

"None of them bothered you?" he asked, his voice clipped. For a second there, Emma thought he looked concerned.

Emma shook her head, willing herself to speak—but her mouth wouldn't budge. It was truly a rarity when she found herself speechless.

"You may have dinner down in my room if you wish," Hook noted, his face again impassive and cold. Strangely enough, the look seemed forced, making Emma wondering just how heartless he really was, or if it was all just an act. Were any of the stories she had heard even true?

Emma nodded once more, kicking herself for appearing so rattled by a few looks and one _slightly _crude comment. If she had survived Regina, she sure as hell could survive this. And she would soon make sure everyone knew so.

After reaching Hook's room, Emma sat herself down on the ratty scarlet sheets and waited for Hook to return with her food. It felt strange to sit down on a bed, having someone wait on you, Emma thought. It was far from how she imagined her ideal life to be, but in all honesty, anything was better than life with Regina.

It hadn't been much of a life. She had often dreamed of escaping those castle walls; of flying away on a winged horse to a far-off land filled with magic and adventure. Maybe she could experience all of that once she got off this damned pirate ship.

...

_What the hell had that been?_

The need that he had felt to protect her had come out of the blue. Well, no, that was a lie. He had felt the strange urge to keep her safe ever since he had dragged her off of Smee's dinghy and onboard the Jolly. _It's probably nothing_, he assured himself. _She'll be off the ship in a few days and then I could forget all about that damned Emma_. She would be off living in her castle while he lived in _his_ home—the Jolly Roger.

His men probably thought of him as weak, defending a common wench, he thought bitterly, his teeth gritting together in frustration. He wished he had never brought the stupid girl on his ship. The princess had been there but a few hours and she was already crumbling the reputation that he had so carefully built all these years.

Amidst his thoughts, Hook quickly snagged some fish from the kitchen that Cook had prepared, along with the extra flask of rum he kept concealed beneath the stove—hidden from prying eyes—for Emma.

He finally made it back to his room, finding Emma peering out the small, circular window, the soft glow of moonlight bathing her features.

_It had gotten dark so quickly; winter must be near_, Hook thought.

Hook cleared his throat, causing Emma to jump.

...

Emma had gotten so wrapped up in the view of the full moon casting its light on the dark sea below that she hadn't heard Hook's fast-approaching footsteps.

He cleared his throat, making her start and whip around to face him like a small child who had been caught eating one too many treats.

Hook sighed, wondering what could be so impossibly interesting about a damn window.

"Your food," Hook snapped, for some reason annoyed at her juvenility. _If you're hoping to find a happy ending somewhere outside that window, think again, he thought._

Emma, suddenly puzzled at his sour mood, struggled to find words. _Really, Emma? The second time today?_

"I—I'm sorry if I—" she stammered, not sure why he looked so irritated. A glance from him quickly silenced her.

Hook ignored her, setting her food down roughly on the trunk that lay directly at the foot of his bed. Emma flinched when it made contact with the wood.

She walked over to the chest slowly, wondering what had set him off in the first place. Just taking one look at the fish before her, Emma wished to have the stale bread brought to her by one of the Black Knights. Oh, and how she would kill for the taste of the cheese Graham would sneak in once a week.

_Graham._

He had always put himself before her. He had made the ultimate sacrifice to save her. And she didn't deserve any of it.

"Something wrong with the food?" Hook sounded insulted and even more annoyed than he already was. _If that were even possible, _Emma thought with a scowl.

"I've never been a fan of eating fish," she lied. She had never even had much to eat besides bread, cheese, maybe the rare apple from Regina's garden. After thinking about Graham, she had lost her appetite.

Hook caught her in her fib, figuring her _highness _thought she was too good to eat fish. He quickly reminded himself that she had no idea who she was. _Although, _he thought, _blood _is _thicker than water. _She probably carried the same entitled attitude all royals seemed to have—something her parents had surely handed down to her.

Emma realized that somewhere along the way, she had offended the pirate. Trying to get back in his good graces, she spoke to him while picking at the fish with her fork, wondering exactly how to eat it and what it would taste like.

"I wanted to thank you," Emma started out slowly, avoiding his stony glare. "For taking me in, I mean. I know you didn't have to."

_Especially since you're..._ you_... and you seem to only be capable of doing selfish things, _Emma thought to herself, thankful that she found it in herself to hold her tongue.

"I wouldn't just leave an innocent to die, if that's what you're implying."

Emma was taken aback by his response, because that was in no way what she had meant.

"No, I—" she stammered, knowing she had just made everything worse than it already was. Apparently, he couldn't distinguish an act of gratitude and one that was meant to insult him.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said brusquely, his voice clipped as he walked out of the room and strode down the hall.

Emma sat there in shocked silence, wondering why the hell she had ended up on _this _ship of all ships: complete with a horny crew, strange food, and a moody pirate captain who she couldn't figure out.

It was at that moment that her stomach decided to growl impatiently.

Pinching her nose, Emma scooped a piece of fish off the plate and shoveled it into her mouth. After a second, she released her nose, and surprisingly enough, realizing that oddly enough, she was enjoying the strange meal. It was salty and did reek of the ocean, but it tasted much better than she had expected. Within minutes, she had polished off the entire plate.

She rummaged around in the cupboards, mostly out of curiosity, somewhat out of boredom, admiring the full moon as she passed by the small window. She found them to be filled with clothing: mostly women's. Emma didn't bother to ask herself why Hook had a cabinet filled with such things; she was too absorbed with a beautiful, cream-colored nightgown that hung in front of her, just waiting to be worn.

Emma ran her hands over it, finding it to be silky smooth. It was the nicest thing she had ever seen, let alone felt with her own two hands.

She took it out, admiring all the details and hard work that had been put into a single piece of clothing.

Figuring no one would mind, Emma threw off her dress and slipped into the nightgown, sliding into bed and closing her eyes, letting sleep envelop her.

...

As Hook stormed out of his room, already regretting letting the _princess _onto his ship, he tried to calm down and remind himself the reward he would receive once he was able to reach Argentum and send his letter. And then after, he would deliver the brat, safe and sound, to her _loving _parents. Sickening.

Resting his brow on his hand, Hook took a deep breath of air, inhaling the fresh scent of salt drifting through the wind.

Why did he let the lass affect him so much? He shouldn't care whether or not she got hurt. He shouldn't care whether or not she got home. He didn't need to get attached to yet another person who was going to leave him. He _didn't _care why he felt the need to protect her. He _didn't _care why she was already driving him crazy—she was annoying and snobbish and stubborn and _rude. _And he couldn't _wait _to get her off the Jolly. At least that's what he told himself.

...

Emma woke to the sound of the door creaking open. She lay completely still in her bed, the paranoid part of her telling her to stay quiet.

Her breath hitched once she realized that it was Hook.

She felt like banging her head on the nearest wall for panicking when it dawned on her that this was probably _his _room. That's why he was in there in the first place. _Of course. Use your brain, Emma._

He stripped off his shirt, revealing the most toned chest and stomach she had ever seen. And she had seen the members of Regina's guard while they trained out in the courtyard—shirtless in the blazing heat. But none of them compared to him. Her eyes raked his body shamelessly.

_What the hell had that just been? _Emma silently scolded herself, wondering what the hell had just gotten into her. _Get your shit together, _she reminded herself.

Hook lay down on the floor of his room, folding his arms behind his head and resting it on them. He let out a deep sigh before whispering, "I know you're awake," in a mocking tone.

Emma sighed in annoyance. Could he not be an ass for _one _minute?

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know."

"Is that an invitation?"

_Apparently he couldn't._

She harrumphed, slightly less annoyed. At least he was back to being a sarcastic asshole rather than a dismissive and rude one.

"I was just offering to trade," Emma said dryly. "_Not _to sleep with you."

Hook chuckled quietly to himself. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Emma stood up, clutching a blanket and pillow in hand. "Well," she said, jutting her chin out slightly, "I'm sleeping on the floor whether you like it or not, so move over."

He admired her for a moment, his eyes sliding over her moonlit form, liking what he saw. He sat up, perching himself on his elbows. "And why is that?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice. Emma detected a bit of hostility there, too. "The bed not comfortable enough for you?"

"No," she snapped back. "I'm just used to sleeping on the floor."

Hook opened his mouth, a small part of him wanting to apologize for assuming things. He often struggled to remind himself that she had lived with Regina for the past 18 years, not at her parents' lavish castle. She may have been born into royalty, but she certainly didn't choose it and she certainly hadn't been treated like one, he reminded himself.

She lay down next to him, clutching the blanket tightly around her shoulders, muttering a quick goodnight before drifting into a deep sleep.

_Goodnight, Just Emma, _Hook thought, staring up at the ceiling before he, too, closed his eyes.

...

Hook's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted under the bright light of the morning sun. A strange scent filled the space around him—not strange, he thought. More like... enchanting. It was a mix of orange blossoms and vanilla, he realized.

His eyes finally focused on where the smell was coming from—which happened to be directly in front of him. Lying on the floor. Sleeping. Her chest rising and falling. His arm draped over her. _His. Arm. On. Her._

His eyes widened in alarm, and lifted his arm off of her sleeping form as lightly and as quietly as he possibly could. _How the hell...? Why the hell...?_

No sooner had he managed to stand up and button up his shirt halfway (just the way he liked it) when he heard a holler from above deck. It was undoubtedly Smee's anxious voice.

It was one word, but somehow, that one word managed to send child chills down Hook's spine.

Just then, Emma lifted her head off the floor, her golden hair a mess and her voice groggy and disoriented.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings.

Hook looked down at her, entertained by the bemused expression on her face.

"Mermaids, I'm afraid."

* * *

**Next on Crashing into You...**

_Well, mermaids. They're going to happen. I'll figure the rest out later ;)_

* * *

**_Like/reblog on tumblr or favorite/follow/review on here if you enjoyed! All of you are awesome and so nice ! _**


End file.
